


Lost and Found

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, First Meetings, Lost dog, M/M, idk it’s just them as normal ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Near finds a very cute dog lost on the streets.And that very cute dog has averycute owner.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I love dogs and I’ve always wanted them but my family was too poor and we didn’t have room for one so now my life goal is to have a dog

Near had taken a few steps back when he noticed the dog approaching him. It was sweet, a little dirty, but with a happy face and wagging tail. Of course, Near was not trusting of a random dog on the street, but it trotted up to him and looked at him expectantly. 

He wasn’t a dog person, but it seemed friendly enough, so he reached out to pat its head. Immediately, it started wagging its tail harder and leaned up against his legs, nearly knocking him over. 

After giving it a little attention, he decided that he should get home. He walked away from the dog, only to find it walking along with him excitedly. He stopped. It stopped. 

Oh no. He couldn’t keep this dog. It was cute and happy and loving but...

_No._

Near hoped that it would give up and leave him alone, but it trotted alongside him, tongue lolling out. He ended up on the porch of the small house he shared with his roommate. Unsure, he texted her to come outside. 

“Oh, puppy!” Linda exclaimed when she opened the front door. The dog hustled forward to say hello to her, excited to have another person to pet it. “Where was he at?” 

“Just down the street. Followed me all the way home. I don’t want to leave it out here…” 

Near looked around, to see if anyone was around. No one. 

“Let’s bring him inside,” Linda said. “No collar. Come on, baby.” 

The dog confidently made its way inside, sniffing around the kitchen. Near followed, watching as it made itself at home. 

“What should we do?” he asked Linda. She crossed her arms, sighing and watching their new guest trot around. 

“Maybe we can check some lost and found pages online? Someone’s gotta be missing this cutie.” 

Near pulled up his phone, searching for some local lost and found pet pages. Linda sat down on the floor and gave the pup some attention. She cooed as it rolled onto its back to receive some belly rubs. 

“Here he is.” Near showed Linda his phone, which had a picture of the dog on it. “Missing golden retriever, just the next street over. His name is… Oreo?” The dog perked up, looking at him intently. Near frowned. It was a golden retriever. Oreo was an… interesting name. 

“They got contact information?” 

“Yeah, I’ll call them.” Near walked out of the room, dog in tow, listening as Linda called Oreo back out to her. He dialed the number on the post and waited as the phone rang. Someone answered almost immediately. 

“Hello? Who is this?” The voice on the other side was low and frantic. Worried about their dog, probably. 

“Hi, I’m calling about… Oreo,” Near responded. 

“Oh my god, did you find him? Where is he?” 

“Um, I can text you my address. He’s just in our house right now.” 

“Yes, I’ll be there right away. Fuck, thank you so much, we’ve been looking everywhere.” 

The man hung up and Near texted him the address quickly. He walked out to the living room and was promptly greeted by Oreo. Near walked over to Linda, trying not to trip over the excited pup in their living room. 

“He’s on his way.” 

“Aww, okay.”

They only waited about three minutes before someone started to knock at the door loudly, anxiously. Oreo barked, but Linda shushed him and he quieted. Near went to the door and answered. A blond man in all black leather was standing at the door, looking concerned and impatient. Near briefly thought that he was rather attractive, but also not at all what he expected Oreo’s owner to look like. 

“You’re Oreo’s owner?” 

“Is he in here?” the man asked worriedly. “God, my roommate opened our back gate and fucking forgot about him so he got out.” 

Near left the door open for the man to come in and led him to the living room. He dropped to the floor and opened his arms for Oreo to come, which the dog did quickly. Oreo ran up to his owner, licking his face and wagging his tail as the man talked to him.

“Oh, buddy, I was so worried about you,” the man said in a low voice. 

“He’s such a happy baby,” Linda cooed. 

“Jesus, thank you guys so much, I was so fucking worried. My dumbass roommate…” 

“He was just down the street,” Near said. “It’s a good thing he didn’t go far.” 

“Yeah,” the man said, standing up and patting Oreo’s side. “Thanks again. I’m Mello, by the way. Listen, if there’s anything I can do for you guys…” 

“No, we’re fine,” Near said. “Thanks though.” 

“Here, wait,” Mello said, pulling out some paper and scribbling something down. “This is my number. Seriously, if you guys need anything, just fucking text me or something. I’m really grateful.” 

Near reluctantly took the paper from Mello, who gave him a small smile. Near huffed and shoved it in his pocket. 

“Can we come visit Oreo again?” Linda asked, giving the dog one last head scratch. 

“Yeah, sure. Just text me.” 

“We will,” Linda said. “And I’m sure Near would like to see you and Oreo again.” She elbowed Near and nodded towards Mello. 

“We’d be glad to see him again too,” Mello said. Then _winked_ at him before saying another goodbye, leaving with Oreo in tow. 

“He was totally into you,” Linda said. 

“Shut up,” Near hissed. It didn’t matter. He could feel his cheeks burning and he was irritated that the guy had managed to make him _blush_. And Linda, perceptive as always, noticed it. 

She poked his cheek, laughing. 

“You just want me to get close to him so you can see the dog again,” Near snapped. 

“Oh, yes, I do want to see that cutie again, but I also want you to get laid.” 

“You’re the worst,” Near huffed. 

Never mind that he was sort of hoping to see the two of them again too.

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from this fic: Mello and Matt tried to think of other names for Oreo, but the only other one they could come up with was Cheese (I think the name Cheese is funny as hell like what the fuck)
> 
> I honestly think that Mello and Near are both cat people but... yeah. Also, I chose a golden retriever bc I thought if Mello were to have a dog he’d get one that matched his hair color so he could take cute pictures with it.... just a thought. 
> 
> I have other things to write but I saw this prompt somewhere and was like oh yeah time to write about lost dogs and meetings. This is also loosely based on the time a dog deadass just walked into my backyard and chilled there until we found her owner. I do not know her name, but she was less than a year old and returned home safely. Also I have a twitter and a tumblr (both under @madmeridian) my tumblr askbox is always open and my twitter is full of me complaining about shit so feel free to drop by and laugh at me 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any kudos and comments are appreciated and I’ll always do my best to respond to comments!!!


End file.
